In the past, there have been many different types of inlet valves and inlet valve assemblies. In general, all inlet valves have at least a low voltage connection. The low voltage connection provides for remote switching to activate the central vacuum source of the central vacuum system.
Other types of central vacuum system also provide for a high voltage connection, such as 110 volts, in addition to the low voltage connection. The high voltage connection is generally used in current carrying flexible hoses to provide power to an attachment for the current carrying flexible hose. Such attachments may include beater bars which generally rotate and beat a floor surface, such as a carpet, to loosen dirt so that a vacuum can lift up the dirt.
In general, different types of high voltage electrical connections have been provided to provide power in current carrying flexible hoses. For instance, the hose cuff may be connected to an inlet valve, and, a separate connection may be made to a power source.
However, it is generally less convenient if two separate connections are required, one for the high voltage source and another for the vacuum and low voltage connection. Therefore, there has been a movement in the prior art towards a direct connect hose which provides a connection both to the electrical power source and also the vacuum connection to the inlet valve at the same time. Such systems are shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,795 to Ward. However, prior art devices such as those shown in Ward involve a unique connection for both the inlet valve and the high voltage power source. This unique connection is generally smaller and involves the use of electrical terminals or pins which are inserted into smaller electrical sockets. The difficulty with these types of terminals or pins is that they are not robust and may be broken. This occurs, for instance, due to an involuntary rotational movement by the user when inserting or removing the hose cuff. Any rotational movement can damage the pins thereby rendering the high voltage portion of the hose useless requiring replacement of the hose or use of the hose only without power being sent to any attachments.
Some prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,170 to Hayden have a high voltage AC electrical power receptacle forming part of the inlet valve body. However, these prior art devices generally require a licensed electrician to install the electrical power receptacle portion of the inlet valve which generally increases the cost of installation. This is the case at least because during installation the high voltage connection can only be made by a licensed electrician. This means that, during installation of the vacuum system, the vacuum system installer must initially come in to set the locations for all of the inlet valves as well as rough in the low voltage electrical connection, and, the electrician must then complete the high voltage electrical connection, and the vacuum installer must then return after the electrician has made the high voltage electrical connection to complete the vacuum system installation. Clearly, the separate visit by the electrician results in additional costs. Furthermore, there are additional costs in coordinating the attendance of the various trades at the correct time. Further compounding this issue is the fact that in many jurisdictions electrical connections such as these types of high voltage connections must be inspected thereby requiring a further visit or at least coordination with the appropriate building and/or fire inspector.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more robust direct connect hose cuff having more robust electrical connections that avoid damage during insertion and removal. There is also a need in the art for a less costly installation procedure requiring fewer parts, less coordination amongst the trades for installation as well as fewer inspections by the appropriate building inspectors.